Love Squared
by tvondvdismylife
Summary: This is a story based on the Harry Potter book series written in Ginny's point of view in her 5th year at Hogwarts. *Disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters in this story they all came from the creative brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. Enjoy!


Staring across the common room I met eyes with Harry yet again blushing and turning away. I thought about how much I used to adore and idolize him, even though he just thinks of me as 'Ron's silly little sister,' but I'm not the same girl anymore, I had grown up and explored my options and so had Harry. Turning hesitantly back to my potions book with no motivation what so ever to complete my 1,500 word essay on dittany and

its multiple benefiting uses, I decided I needed to treat myself to a break. As I was putting my books away I was surprised to see Professor McGonagall hurry through the portal, yelling quickly "could I please have all the 5th and 6th year students follow me to the great hall."

Mumbles of excitement rippled through the crowd as we all followed her down the stairs. Hurrying, I pushed my way through until I caught up with Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, where do you think she's taking us?" I asked curiously.

"Why, I have no idea but it seems rather exciting! I expect it has something to do with the Founders dance." She replied.

"The what?" I questioned.

"Now will everyone please be seated." Shouted McGonagall over the many excited convocations. Looking round I noticed that Griffindor weren't the only house here. There was also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, but no Slytherin. "I expect that many of you will know why we are here, in one month; November the 22nd the school will host it's Biennial Founders dance. Now every second year Hogwarts likes to present students with an opportunity to take a break from their studies."

Many interrupting cheers and yays broke out, but all went silent as Professor Snape entered, followed by the rest of his house and lastly Draco Malfoy making their way to the back of the room. Draco winked at Hermione, who blushed bright red and smiled as he passed and grinned broadly at a not to happy Ron who muttered under his breath, "stupid git."

"Now that everyone has finally arrived, we can continue. As I was saying, take a break from studying and take part in the traditional dance. Now this dance is only for students in year's 5 and 6, no exceptions. I have arranged a special trip to Hogsmeade on the 11th to allow time to decide on appropriate formal wear, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, we don't have to bring date's right?" Crabbe asked. I heard Ron mutter under his breath, "no girl would be caught dead on his arm unless deaf dumb and blind." Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Detention Mr. Potter for speaking out of terms." Growled Snape. Poor Harry always getting in trouble I really wish he'd look after himself better.

"Yes, Vincent it is compulsory to bring a date for the big dance,no date no entry, but if you can't find one I offer my full services." McGonagall answered with a wink. The hall burst with laughter as Crabbe turned a beige color.

"Will it interfere with quittich?" Called out Malfoy.

"No Mr Malfoy quittich will continue without interuption which reminds me, Mr Potter could you please stay behind i need a word. Now if thats all the questions, you may return to your dorms."

The sound of voices and footsteps erupted in the hall. Everyone talking eagerly in groups about whom their going to go with, what color dress they'll wear except for Luna. Who was sitting alone staring up at the ceiling, sometimes I just can't help but pity her.

"Hello Luna!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh, hello Ginny, lovely weather up there." She said dreamily pointing to the enchanted ceiling, which was pouring with rain and thunder.

"Uh, yeah so are you looking forward to the founders dance?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, at least I think so. Daddy says that dancing is good for you helps keep away the Wrackspurts." Not knowing what to say I was curious though, I just couldn't picture Luna at a dance and was far from imagining whom she'd want to go with, bursting with curiosity to know; I just casually let it slip into convocation.

"Yes, so Luna do you have any idea who you'd want to take with you?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling he fancy's someone else." Looking rather gloom, "Anyway see you later Ginny." She said skipping off after the last of the Ravenclaw's.

The only people left were Draco in the corner whispering something fast to Goyle. Ron sitting waiting for Harry who was with Professor McGonagall, wondering what they were talking about I joined Ron and listerened in.

"Mr Potter the first quittich match of the season will be on the 15th of November against Raveclaw giving you three weeks to do tryouts and train your team prepared,now i want Gryffindor to win this year is the understood."

"Yes Professor, I'll start tryouts tomorrow." Harry replied eagerly.

"Well you don't have to start as soon as that, put a poster up give people a bit of time but i like you enthusiasm. Goodbye Mr Potter." She said exiting the hall.

"Hey Ginny I was wondering if you could be my 'vice' captain so-to-speak and help me with posters and running the tryouts?"

Not being able to contain my joy, grinning widely I said, " I'd be delighted."


End file.
